<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm clouds by Hallo_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803341">Storm clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallo_1/pseuds/Hallo_1'>Hallo_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream accidentally calls George, Dream is afraid of storms, George tries to help, Hurt No Comfort, It doesn’t work, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallo_1/pseuds/Hallo_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone that lived in Florida, a place constantly bombarded with hurricanes and tropical storms, Dream absolutely hated storms. Every time the rain began to pound on his windows, he felt his throat go dry and his chest constrict. Sapnap always helped him through the rough storms. </p><p>Or, Dream accidentally calls George while he was having a mental breakdown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m only here to eat out your heart, stomp on it until it stops functioning then sew it back into your body. Enjoy the fic :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone that lived in Florida, a place constantly bombarded with hurricanes and tropical storms, Dream absolutely hated storms. Every time the rain began to pound on his windows, he felt his throat go dry and his chest constrict. It had been happening ever since he was a kid. He had always had an irrational fear of storms, and all the destruction and carnage that came with it. </p><p>Dream liked to think he had gotten his fear more under control as he grew older. He would no longer scramble to get under a table, or his blankets at the mere sight of storm clouds. No, that was now reserved whenever it actually started to rain. Sometimes he could get through the storm just fine by cowering under a blanket for the next hour or so. Other times, it just didn’t seem to do the trick. This was one of those times.</p><p>The rain pounded on the windows of his apartment and the wind threatened to blow them off the hinges at any time. With shaky hands, Dream reached for his phone off his nightstand. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders protectively. His cheeks were flushed an impossible shade of red and stained with tears. His blonde hair was messy and uncombed. He let out soft hiccups and sobs as he opened discord.</p><p>With one hand, he maneuvered through all his channels, and private conversations, trying to find Sapnap’s icon. The other clutched the fluffy green blanket with a grip that would have been painful had it been anything else. Dream had to stop himself from letting out a loud yelp by biting his lip as Thunder crackled loudly in the sky. </p><p>Sapnap always helped him through the bad storms. He would stay up with te blonde boy for hours to calm him down. He was the only one who knew about Dream’s irrational fear, and he’d like it to stay that way. He knew George, or Tommy, maybe even tubbo would tease him about it. He clicked the call button in a hurry and held it to his ear. </p><p>Ringgg...</p><p>Ringgggg...</p><p>The familiar sound of someone entering the call brung Dream a sense of relief that he couldn’t quiet describe. A soft, thankful sob left his throat in response, “Sapnap! It’s really bad tonight, I need help!” Dream let out another ragged sob. His throat was raw and scratchy from all the crying he had done before calling the Texan.</p><p>“Dream?” The voice that answered his scared ramblings was decidedly not sapnap. For starters, it was too high pitched. Second, it was heavy with sleep, which made no sense since it was only seven pm. Lastly, he had a British accent. Dream sucked in a sharp breath. The tears started to fall freely from his green eyes. </p><p>“What happened? What’s really bad?” The Brit asked, concern leaking into his honey-coated voice. </p><p>Dream had called George. He accidentally called George while in the middle of a mental breakdown. “George?” He asked dumbly. Light flashed outside his window, causing Dream to jump with an undignified whimper. The loud crackle of thunder that followed didn’t help his situation much either. It didn’t take long for him to try and cover up his mistake. “Sorry. I-er I meant to call Sapnap. I’ll-I’ll, yeah I’ll just hang up.” Dream couldn’t keep his voice from cracking. Nor his constant stumbling over words. No matter how hard he tried. </p><p>“No! No, it’s fine. You’re fine. What’s wrong, do you want to talk about it?” George asked the scared boy. His heart wrenched at the small sounds his best friend made and George was powerless to stop it. He just wanted to pull the boy into a hug and stay there until he felt okay again. </p><p>The two boys were silent for a long period of time. The only thing that could heard was the periodic sniffling or sobs on Dream’s end. Sometimes, the mic would even pick up his ragged, uneven breathing. “Yeah...” the blonde boy said finally. </p><p>So he let the words tumble from his mouth as the frantic ramblings of a scared boy. His clutch on the blanket would tighten or loosen depending on what he was talking about, or how the weather turned. “Sapnap usually helps me during the storms.” He admitted awkwardly. Dream but his lip to the point of bleeding. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he spoke, “I...I don’t like them.” </p><p>George made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat; Dream held his blanket closer to his chest. He felt his chest constrict, and his breathing become ragged. For once, it wasn’t because of the storm. </p><p>“Is like why you don’t like when I stream during rainstorms?” George asked. Dream’s silence was enough of an answer. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would bave tried to accomodate you, had I known.” </p><p>“I didn’t want you to make fun of me.” Dream admitted meekly. His hands began to shake once more as the awkward confession left his mouth. “I gotta go George.” He said hastily as he pulled the phone away from his ears to set it down in front of him. </p><p>From his phone he could here George’s muffled apologizes. “Dream! Wait- I wouldn’t m—“</p><p>Beep! </p><p>Dream let out a shaky sigh as he exited the call. He left feeling worse than he did during the storm. The constant cackling of thunder has disappeared far across the horizon, and the grey clouds started to give way to let the sun in. The sun filtered through his window, illuminating behind the closed curtains. There was still the slow, steady beating of rain onto the pavement below. But it was slower now, methodical, much unlike the previous chaotic pounding.</p><p>His breath hitched as he fell into his pillow. He let the expensive silk absorb his tears. But now at least, the storm was over, and Dream felt worse. He felt worse, than he ever did after a storm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>